Abbott Hunter
Abbott Hunter is a promising medical student studying pediatric medicine at UCLA. Growing up with a tumultuous childhood, he has overcome abuse and mental illness and come into his own. As a male of the Thay family, his telepathic abilities were removed in adolescence to ensure that the heightened abilities and mental instabilities associated with the genetic line were prevented from manifesting. Background Information Abbott Brian Hunter Thay was born on February 14, 2382 in Dublin, Ireland to Denorian Thay CP (2310) and Heidi Hunter (2349). His surname was taken from his step-father, Matthew Hunter (2338), when Matthew married into the family and adopted the Thay children. Abbott has two sisters named Anna-Aleena Hunter (2379) and Abigail Hunter (2388). After his parents divorce in 2389, Abbott remained with his mother and sister Abigail, while his sister Anna lived with their father for a further two years. Denorian eventually relinquished his parental rights over all three children, prompting Anna to move into the Hunter family and also take her step-father's name. In April, 2395 his family moved to Earth and Abbott was placed into a mental health institution in Melbourne to help him cope with the traumas of the abuse from a serial killer named Tandem Ral. Abbott's telepathic abilities were removed in 2395 to prevent him from falling into the same madness as Ral - a distant relative of the Thay line. Abbott once had a cat named Walnut. Personal Life Samantha Elbrunne (2395-2399): Abbott met his Imzadi through mutual family friends and school on Bajor. In March, 2395 they became closer after she helped him uncover the abuse against him by his Uncle Tandem Ral. Abbott eventually formed an intimate relationship with Samantha, however it was short lived as he was relocated to Earth for psychological treatment. In 2397, Samantha also required help in the same mental health facility and the two reconnected, only to break up two years later when their life situations revealed too many fundamental differences. Aster Sorna (2402-Current): Abbott met his girlfriend when they had the same xeno-anatomy class in university. Set to do a project together, they got closer and eventually intimate. They broke up briefly when Abbott discovered she was related to the Vice President but eventually came together. They planned on having a baby together but are not engaged or married. They have one child. Children Abbott has one child with Aster Sorna named Melliah Hunter. Please see the link for more information. Education and Career Abbott was expected to graduate highschool in 2399, however his struggles with mental illness and institutionalization in Australia delayed his gradation until 2401. In Sept of 2401 he was accepted UCLA on track to obtain a degree in pediatric medicine. Originally set to fast track through his plans changed when he decided to have a baby with Aster Sorna. Taking a year off to raise his daughter, he will graduate in Sept, 2405. After that, he plans on going to medical school to get a full license and graduate in 2407. 1 Abbott Hunter Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2382 Category:All Characters